The cat and the hand
by Silver Amaranth Skafe
Summary: Spirit shipping:Sveta can't sleep, and Matt has to deal with it and many other mishaps during their quest
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, here some spiritshipping to start out my fanfiction career

enjoy, review, encourage plz

**disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun: dark dawn, Nintendo and Camelot do **

* * *

><p>The story takes place in the tonfan inn, after bringing back the siblings.<p>

«Matthew, are you awake? », whispered someone into the leader of the adepts. Matthew shifted his body to the side, pulled the sheets closer to his chin and let out a sigh of content.

He eventually cracked open an eye: he couldn't ignore the feeling of a presence near his bed. He let out another sigh but this time out of resignation and lifted his upper body to sit on the bed and see who it was.

He wound up facing two big worried emerald orbs, and slightly jumped out of surprise, he expected the presence to be Rief who always had something to ask in the middle of the night, not that he minded, after all he is the leader of the group.

Imagine his surprise when instead he found the beastwoman, dressed in a pink night-gown with purplish ribbons on her bust and behind her waist, looking sad and confused, with her hair let loose and her ears bending down.

Sveta must have noticed his slight tremble because she stepped back a little and blushed. "I am so very sorry to trouble you at this time of the night but I really need to talk to someone and I don't know who else to talk about it other than you" , she said, while looking clearly distraught.

Matt, now fully alert, frowned: it was rare to Sveta acting so fragile, considering how fiercely she battled against monsters, even Eoleo who took pride in his strength had trouble keeping up with her when she fully embraced her animal side.

He nodded and pushed himself to the side to give her room. The Jupiter adept understood his silent request and sat next to him, whoever she was showing his back to him.

Matt waited for Sveta to start talking, he was tired but knew better than to rush her,she eventually said "So there, I know everyone in the team, especially Karis and Tyrell, but I can't help but noticing..." Matt looked at her, he seemed unconvinced by her "noticing"

she sweat-dropped and then corrected herself "...I mean I spirit sensed them and often they unconsciously feel... scared by me, and I would also see Eoleo's face scrunch up in distaste when I go all out in battle, and even Himi shivers a bit when I come close to her, and the same thing with you right now... Do you think it's because of this?"

she said while turning around, to face Matt and holding up her paws, showing the front with small cushions on the fingers and the palms,then the back, fully covered by light maroon fur.

"Ugh, this is awkward", thought the leader, he knew for a fact that his first encounter with Sveta had led him into thinking she was a monster, considering how hard she was trying to conceal her presence in Terya village, but now he knew just how human she was, and he learned over the time that she had so much qualities: she was a princess, but stayed humble and was one heck of a fighter, and a good cook, she was the one to prepare delicacies the fishermen fished up one their travels!

He also got used to her animal-like features, such as her ears: he was amazed by their mobility, perking up when she finds treasure, hanging down when she's tired, or just buzzing around listening to the music the peaceful nature. There was also her fur but when you get to touch it, which happens a lot considering how badly beat up she ends up, and oddly enough he was the first one to patch her up, and every time, he marveled at the softness of fur, he always had to struggle not to pat like a pet.

Yes he had grown fond of her animal side, and to him it made her human and feminine side all the more attractive... but that's not something he could say out loud, that would sound weird wouldn't it? Anyway, how she even think her being a beastwoman was a bad thing?

However, thanks to her spirit sensing, Sveta had heard, (and seen) all of his thoughts, and the more he was thinking, the more she blushed. By the end of his monologue she was red as a cherry,"good thing the light is dim or else this would have been embarrassing".

She was surprisingly pleased to be so well appreciated by the blonde young man, but this went further then just liking, he was actually romantically interested in her! In all her life it was the first time a possible mate had liked for her personnality, and not for her status. It made her head go blank, literally forgetting the reason to her presence... on his bed...at night...with little clothing on...

The Venus adept did not see the her blush, but he did see her ears starting to...flap like the wings of those fairies they come across every now and then, he was at first puzzled by their unusual behavior, he then remembered that Sveta still had a habit of spirit sensing.

Realizing what this meant, he started laughing awkwardly while scratching his hair. Sveta finally came out of her fantasies, and was still as red as ever. Feeling he had to say something, Matt said "At least you know that for me, there is nothing wrong with you, on the contrary... hehe..."

Sveta stared at him for a moment, still a bit dazed by her discovery, giving the young man the strange feeling he had grown another head or something, as Tyrell would say in such situation. She eventually went back to her senses and then moved herself into the sheets of Matt's bed, sitting right next him and leaning her head on his shoulder "If you want you can pat me, I won't mind."

If the young man was startled he did not show it. He waited a moment before wrapping his right arm around her waist and started stroking her hair then her cheek with his left hand, when he touched the back of her ear, she purred, he could also feel her muscles relaxing thanks to his caresses, he was hoping that this would ease her worries as well. In the mean time he was enjoying this as much ad he could.

So he kept stroking her ear, but he stopped when realized she was purring too loud, "please don't stop she said", giving him the puppy dog eyes, and well... it was impossible to resist."but you might wake up everyone."

"then how about this?", she shifted herself to lie down, pulling Matt with her and covered their head with the sheets. They were now face to face but only Sveta could see in the dark, she took advantage of this and crept up next to Matt, slowly brushing his lips with hers, then backtracked, but before she could, Matt took her hips and her head and pulled her to kiss her, he then resumed to caressing his ears, her purring resonated trough his chest sending shivers their spine...

...The rest of the team found them sound asleep and intertwined, and with a broad smile their faces.

"Well someone had a fun night." snickered Tyrell while nudging Karis with his elbow.

The green haired girl punched him in the gut"Hush you're going to wake them up!" however she ended being the one to wake Sveta up. She stretched herself lazily and opened her eyes, but when she saw the rest of the team she turned a ghastly pale, and started stuttering

"I huh, I wa-was ju-just ch-checking on him that's all, he felt feverish during the night..."

...they might have bought it if Matt hadn't moved in his sleep to grab by the waist and pull her towards him while saying "calm down Sveta, I'll caress you again if you want" If the earth could open wide and swollow her whole right about now, the beastwoman would be grateful

"Uh huh" replied the whole team in concert, Kraden also added "I see, he indeed is ill, but my dear Sveta, I think you are actually worsening it. Then again, I doubt you want to cure him from love" the old and vise man winked at her, "well then I guess we will be off visiting the city while you will be caring for your...patient, have fun."

* * *

><p>Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction, plz review and tell me what was wrong because I know I have a lot to learn<p>

I will continue this story depending on how you guys review, or not all it's all up to you


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! the second chapter !

Enjoy and Review!

**PS: Golden Sun is still not mine, It's Nintendo's and Camelot's toy**

* * *

><p>The the whole team had left to visit the city of Tonfan, leaving the couple alone in the room.<p>

If Matthew was still fast asleep and dreaming about kitty-dogs, Sveta on the other hand was dumbfounded.

"oh good Rohk! I can't believe I fell asleep on Matthew's bed, with Matthew!" She did know they hadn't, well, anything shameful or any other activity of the sort, but it was the principle behind it

"And the worst part was that everyone some us in a compromising situation" she thought, her cheeks flushed bright red for the hundredth time of the day.

She came out of the bed, Matthew bed, where she had slept against his toned muscles and rippling chest and his bewildering smell, Gods she wished she could just poun-STOP THINKING ABOUT IT

A cold shower seemed to impose herself, at least if she wanted to get back a flicker of a coherent thought it was.

She hurried to the bathroom while cat-walking to ensure that the blonde adept didn't wake up, she did not feel ready to talk about last night...yet

Once undressed and behind the curtains of the shower, she open the tap and let her mind be clear out by the purifying cold fresh spring-water. Not only did it cool down her mind, but bit by bit her body felt a lot less tense.

She let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. For the first time in the morning, she felt rela-"EEEEEEEEK!"

Sveta used her psynergy Slap on the creature that had poked its head past the curtains, sending flying it through the room to hit the wall with a loud BLAM.

* * *

><p>Matthew, awoke from his slumber, he felt more euphoric than usual, but couldn't figure out why, it kept eluding him no matter how hard he tried, but he figured it was because of a dream he had. Kittydogs was it ?<p>

Once satisfied with his conclusion, he finally took a look at his surroundings, and much to his surprise, he noticed that all the beds where empty. He was all alone in the room. He however had failed to notice that only one bed was undone: Sveta's.

At this discovery, the blonde man came out of his bed to look for clues, he eventually found on the middle of the table a piece of paper with Tyrell's (awful) handwriting :

"Haie Maffiou, wee went two see the seeetee, have foon with yoor gale" the paper said

"have...fun...with your... gale? Did he just mistake me for a jupiter adept? Jeez I know I don't use psynergy that much but still! You'd figure he would remember this, but he just had to have a hard nuts for a brain", Matthew wondered for a second,

"Maybe I should ask him to give me some, Little more defense would be nice..." he smiled at his own joke, crumbled the paper and tossed it on the trashcan next to his bed.

With the painful scribbling gone the young man decided to take a shower, nothing like a nice hot shower to relax his muscle and find inner peace, strangely enough, it was only thanks to that, that he could keep a cool head even when faced with arguments between Karis and Tyrell,

And man! Could they wipe up a storm (no pun intended) when they got into it!

Feeling already bleak at the simple thought of having to prepare for such an event -which would more than probably happen since the two bicker buddies had free time on their hands- the Venus adept let out a sigh and headed for the shower.

XxxxXXXXXxxxxx

BLAM

"what the hell was that for!"

"Matthew? Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry I though it was a monster, so sorry my mind was elsewhere..."

"No it's not Matthew you cock-eyed rabid, dingbat! It's the lovable and oh so innocent Djinni Pewter you just slammed into the wall like I was a fly or something!"

Sveta shyly peeked outside of the shower. Indeed the form in the middle of a huge crack in the wall was that of a Venus djinni, and judging by its body language, an angry one at that. But Sveta had stopped paying attention the second she was sure it wasn't Matthew.

The ex-messenger of the wise trees huffed in disdain when he noted her evident lack of concern for his well-being. Nonetheless, he finished his task :

"Hey, Boss! You're right, it IS the ju-PET-er girl, better stay out of there, unless you're the masochist type.

"Spark plasma", GZZZZZZZZZT

"Don't play with words Pewter, it's bad for your health."

"...If you can't joke anymore, where's the fun of adventuring?", said a slightly undercooked Djinni, ready to go back into his master.

"You can rest Pewter, I won't bother you again for today.", The exhausted creature disappeared back within Matthew without a word. The poor thing didn't bode well with either of the Jupiter adepts, and honestly, who could blame him?

Sveta, had tensed up when she heard Matthew's voice, she still was somewhat lightheaded from clearing out her thoughts.

She still tried to start up a conversation, because she currently felt corned, and when corned, beastman logic stated to strike first:

"Why did that stupid djinni try to peek on me? Did you tell him to do that? It's really impolite you know?" she said in fake anger to conceal her own embarrassment.

"Well yea... but it's not what you think so don't fry me" the thunderhead that was appearing above Matthew head stopped growing, menacing to punish him in case he didn't offer a valid explanation.

"Let's just say that I had a feeling there was someone still in the Inn other than me, so when I heard the water flowing in the shower, I sent Pewter to check out who it was, just in case it was you or worse, Karis..."

Sveta shuddered at that thought, it was common knowledge that a annoyed Karis was more dangerous than a whole flock of Mountain Rocs. The thunderhead dissolved into alchemical mist, leaving a blonde adept relieved to live to see another day.

* * *

><p>A dozen of minutes later, the beastwoman came out of the bathroom, with her usual outfit on, her hair however still needed to be braided, because otherwise she would be hindered throughout the day:<p>

Indeed, her flowing lavender hair fell down all the way to her knees, she knew it would take a lot longer to take care of since Karis and Himi weren't here to help her, but she resigned herself to doing it... even though, as a princess, she never did do it on her own.

Matthew, on the other hand, had taken a bath in the public pool (Sveta had been in the bathroom for waaaaaaay too long) and was already prepared to set out, while she was still dressing, he had sat on a chair next to the table, and was trying to figure out what Tyrell had really said in his paper.

The said paper was in his hands, a little scrunched up because of its trip to the trashcan, and the blonde adept was fumbling with it, when he saw his companion fuss about her hair.

He instinctively went to offer his help: "Well I do need some help, but I doubt you know how to do braids..." was her reaction.

But as soon as she had said those words, Matthew had taken the left half of her hair and started doing the first braid, Sveta, who had started the right half stop to look at him, bewildered at his dexterity.

He had only begun a couple of minutes ago but had was already braided all the way to her kidneys. Simply in awe, she undid the half she had tried to do on her own, it looked shameful in comparison.

The nimble boy picked up her motion and smiled to himself, " You know, up to three years ago, Karis had extremely long hair, and when we were younger, she always threatened Tyrell and me into doing her braids."

Sveta nodded, but her puzzlement was only replaced by a slight tinge of loneliness, hearing facts about her team mates reminded her of how much they knew about one another, and how little of history she had with any of them, "well that is, if don't count last night", she thought.

Rethinking about the previous night made her blush for the hundred and first time of the day, she felt hesitant about bringing that up, especially since Matthew had not made a single remark, or thought about this subject. She took the risk to get in an awkward conversation anyway.

"Huh, Matthew?"

"Yea Sveta?", he was doing the second braid now

"About last night..."

"Don't worry, like I said, I'm always here to help, even in the middle of the night.", the Venus adept flashed a smile, the kind that made her weak in the knees.

"Yes, but I mean after that..." she was starting to think the whole thing had been a dream

"Well after that I only remember dreaming, about..." a frown appeared on his features

"About...Wait a minute!" he finished braiding then looked at Sveta in the eyes

"It had been a dream, right?" She knew what he meant by "IT", because she was following his trail of thought with her Spirit Sense.

She slowly turned away from his cerulean eyes. Hundred and second of the day

"Oh Venus... it wasn't.", "I must have been more tired than I realized, if I had known, I would have never done that" he thought, seemingly horrified at this revelation.

"Oh dear Luna, that means I abused you!" said the poor beastgirl, considering herself more beast than girl at this point, she felt ashamed, and unworthy of her title of heir to the Belinsk throne, but most of all, she felt heartbroken.

If he had been tired enough to mistake it for a dream in the morning, that meant he hadn't been conscious of what he said or did...

her first kiss was a lie...

She bowed down her head, she suddenly felt very lonely and vulnerable. She only noticed she was crying when a tear rolled down her cheek.

The dam in her eyes holding the bulk of the tears was about to break when she felt a hand hold her chin and made her look to the right:

She saw Matthew, with a worried and guilty face, she felt his thumb brush away the tears, his hand then cupped her face and he leaned his face towards hers, and he gently caressed her lips with his own.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, with a questioning stare, because she was to scared to put her hope in words. Thankfully, Matthew knew what to say:

"I think you misunderstood my thoughts, I meant that I would never have the courage to do what I always wanted to do since you joined the team. But even if I am shy, I guess I'm going to do this properly",

he let his hands slide on her shoulders all the way down to her hands which he held, not without noting that she shivered at his touch.

"Sveta of the czamaral clan, would you like to go out with-"

The young woman threw herself to embrace him, Matthew, after the first second of surprise, returned the hug and waited for an answer.

"Nothing would make me happier." she whispered in his ear. All the anxiety she had stocked up in the past days had all vanished, like a bad dream in the morning, she felt light as a feather

She no longer felt alone. She knew that she would probably never see her brother again or a good set of people from Belinsk, but now, she had found a promise of a bright future.

The two lovebirds would have stayed this way for a long time, things, however did not happen this way because Matthew said:

"Oh I get it, he meant your girl, not your gale", he froze. His forehead began to sweat

"Sveta?", her ears perked up

"Do you think Tyrell saw us?" a bit terror could be heard in his voices

"They all did Matthew", she said matter-of-factly, she was too happy to care for now.

he tried to look at the bright side of the situation"I guess I don't have to ask you if you want our relation to go public" just saying those word out loud made him giddy, and knowing he wouldn't have to hid it added to his elation.

Sveta did not reply, she was drenching herself in Matthew's smell, it reminded her of dandelions, bright an yellow, just like him.

She felt him moving after a while, he released her from his grasp and said

"Well then, Now that we said what we had to, let's go outside towards the forest, I felt the prescence of a djinni over there and I don't want to be empty handed when the rest of the team will come back from resupplying." she let go of him as well and nodded.

"Well you said that we would be staying in tonfan for a week, so I guess we have plenty of time to enjoy each others company." She said with a dazzling smile.

Matthew blushed red and took hold of her hand, leading her towards the door, and eventually towards the forest.

Towards a brighter future.

* * *

><p>Okay! This was so much fun to write, especially since I made that Damn djinni Pewter suffer (MWAHAHAHAHAHA)<p>

Oh, and for the record, I wanted to make a completly funny chapter, but because I saw a really melodramatic movie before writing the end, it kind of messed with my groove...

Sorry if I make Sveta look like she is weak and always mopping around, it's just that I think she must be emotionally scarred by the fact that she is the only member of her clan left alive, and that Volechek kind of betayed her by helping the Tuaparang. So I wanted to show it in her behavior, but don't worry, she gonna have plenty of occasion to show how kick -ass she can be!

For the next chapter, I will focus on the other members of the team, they'll be visiting the city (as Tyrell's paper said, in case you couldn't read it) and I can tell you that it's going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, my life is waaaaaaaaay to full for my own good -'.**

**Anyway, this is a chapter whose only purpose is to show the basic mechanics of the other characters, and hint some sub-plots.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: sightseeing<p>

While the two lovebirds were making their couple official, the rest of the team was merrily strolling in the streets of Tonfan city, and what a city it was!

Unlike the other cities and town they had visited, the it was peaceful and ridden of worry, it had a vise and peaceful emperor, it was prosperous, was filled with a wide array of products and most of all: it was outside of the Grave Eclipse's range.

All of these qualities made it the perfect place to resupply before heading out into the far reaches of Weyard, to collect the missing pieces of the umbra gear.

The days at sea were long and treacherous, even for powerful adepts such as:

Matthew, the blonde and (not so) silent leader,

Karis, the green haired beauty and second in commend of the team,

Tyrell, the red headed comic relief and main fighter,

Rief the blue haired main healer and stick-in-the-mud,

Amiti, the prince whose origin is a mystery,

Himi, the small miko and link to the voices of the jeneth,

Eoleo, the new pirate king , fond lover of booze and self appointed chaperon for Himi,

and Sveta, the beastwoman, and heir the throne of Morgal.

So a week at Tonfan was inevitable, (unless of course they wanted to die of hunger or thirst...), and truth be told, no one minded: it was like a whole week of vacation from the whole saving the world situation.

The team was walking on Tonfan's main staircase, and were enjoying a nice and peaceful talk...

"... I mean, I get it, he's the boss and everything, but that doesn't give him the right to start sucking face all day long instead of helping us do the groceries, especially when he's making out with HER" said Rief, being true to his nature and complaining as always.

"What? You would have preferred to be the one he's making out with?" retorted Tyrell, with a sly grin on his face,

"Shut up both of you, Matthew deserves more rest than any of us, if he wasn't there, we would have never made out of all the mess YOU got us in" she pointed an accusing finger at the Mars adept,

"And try not to forget, Rief, that unlike him or the rest of us, you a so very replaceable,so if I were you, I would stop being so judgmental" she shot a glare at the blue haired boy.

Only silence answered to her statements,

The wise Kraden jumped in the conversation, " No need to worry, I am sure Matthew will find something to do that will be more productive, than just "bonding" with miss Sveta, and we do not have to start the preparations right away."

"Aye, I'd fancy finding a good ol' tavern, some mighty good rum would refresh these pirate bones of mine..." everyone stopped and stared at Eoleo, with a astonished look on their faces.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, the pirate king spurted out, "Hey I gotta practice my pirate talk every once in a while, you know! You ever heard of a pirate that can't talk like one? It would be ridiculous!"

Amiti rolled his eyes, "The only thing preposterous is you, ocean thief, refrain from such behavior in my presence."

"and you, stop talking like you're superior to everyone! Snot nosed half-breed! Ever wondered why you pops never showed up to claim you? Maybe because he saw how much of a brat you are!"

Eoleo and Amiti started a stare down... only to be distracted by two rainclouds that flooded the two adepts

"Thank you Rief for calming them down" said Karis to the Mercury adept that only nodded.

"Now, are you guys going to calm down, you do you need another cold shower?"

"grumble, grumble", replied the to wet boys,

"What was that?"

"Fine, we calm down..."

"That's more like it!" Karis was starting to love being the boss. Matthew could take his time, she had everything under control. She gave an evil grin, chilling all the others teammates to the bone.

"Ok everyone, so let's decide on what we're going to do now... huh, have you seen Tyrell?"...Maybe being the boss wasn't as easy a she thought it would be.

They all looked around. Himi eventually spotted him: he was on a rooftop, and by the looks of it, he was trying get to a djinni, a Mars one.

Well he was missing one so his impatience could be understood... but unfortunately, Karis wasn't in the mood to understand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing flame-brains! We're supposed to stay grouped!"

They stood there, only able to watch him. They also looked at Karis, who was flushing purple. It was kinda funny: looking at Karis trying to get on the rooftop, almost breaking trough it, screaming again at Tyrell, who was happily hopping, as if he was the wind adept and not Karis.

But his luck went out, he tried to jump to the final rooftop: he sprinted and jumped.

...The thing is, he jumped over the river passing trough the city, and even though it wasn't a really big one, it was large enough to make the crossing impossible...

...So he fell straight into the water.

SPLASH

the spectators heard a him scream out : "Awww come on! I was so close! This isn't fair", followed by a high pitched : "Tyrell! If I catch you, you are going to get-" Karis slipped "-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

SPLASH

"HEY, what's with falling on my head, you crazy cow!"

The two bicker-buddies fought in the water, splashing and body-slamming each other, while screaming like banshees.

Himi turned around and looked at Eoleo, "Shouldn't we stop and help them out?"

Eoleo ruffled her hair, she answered by a mock pout, but in reality, she enjoyed him doing that. It was rare for her parents display openly acts of affection, it was a nice change.

"Nah they're having fun, but maybe we should fetch that djinni. We will have to find a way to pass over the river..." his voice trailed off as he saw the small ferryboat on the water. Maybe he could get it next to the djinni's roof, it would serve as a makeshift bridge...

Eoleo caressed his goatee while thinking of a way to move the ferryboat, he doubted it would be more difficult to handle than his pop's... his boat, but what if it belonged to someone ?

Himi was looking around as well, the whole bickering was tiring her, although that was far from being the same with the the Mercury adepts: they were having a blast.

For once neither of the spark duo were picking on them, and they were enjoying every minute of it.

She strolled around the staircase, looking at the surrounding population: most of them were busy, the passed hurriedly, some holding some baskets, others bringing books and scrolls.

Others who seemed much younger, between her 10 and 17 years old maybe, were walking at a slower pace, as if the whole wasn't at stake.

She sighed, how she missed the blissful ignorance of youth ! Not that she was old, but that eye on her forehead gave her knowledge, and a certain insight on things...

Like she knew about Matthew's feelings for the beastgirl before he was even aware of it himself, or Amiti's identity crisis, even if he conceals it the best he can.

(Which is a lot, considering his upbringing as a prince gave an outstanding poker-face, or at least that was how Eoleo called it.)

And now, her instinctive insight made her stare at a young girl, she was looking out on the horizon, she seemed worried. Himi walked up to the girl, she could not read minds, but could sure talk.

She poked the girl on the shoulder, but she did not turn around. Himi pouted, she did not like to be ignored, so she poked harder, and cleared her throat.

The worried girl turned around, she was visibly annoyed, but Himi did not care.

"Excuse me miss, but I feel I could provide you some help with your worries, which obviously you have, but only if you state them clearly."

"Well I am worried, but I doubt a small girl with huge pigtails could do anything about it, it's not like you could bring me my grandma from Kaocho ..."

" So I was right... again..." The small miko left abruptly, leaving the grand-daughter

dumbfounded.

She went to find Rief, stole something from his pocket without him even noticing, she then hurried back to the girl and stretched out her hands, presenting a small package.

"This is for you, it's from your grand parents."

she took it, at first hesitantly, but as she opened the bundle and saw a piece of paper with a very familiar handwriting.

She gasped.

Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she fought back her abundant tears, Himi had to hold her hands to stop her from creasing the precious paper.

The Venus adept flashed a smile, who help the girl calm down... a little.

"Be careful with that, after all it DOES carry all of your grandparents' love, so be gentle" She said on a casual tone.

The girl looked at Himi with sheepish and swollen eyes "... Sniff... you're right... Thank you, I will treasure it... "

She seemed too shaken up for her to ask for a reward... humpf no matter, she would come back later. She was sure she would find the girl more at peace in the late afternoon.

She slowly crept away, making sure not to bother the granddaughter further, she skipped back to Eoleo's location.

It would seem he had found a solution to the djinni problem, but was waiting for her to return. He was also showing a wide grin.

"By the look on your face, you went and helped out someone, that's my girl!"he closed the gap between them. He was never one to sit back, he hugged her affectionately.

She was caught off guard so she lost her breath, but she didn't mind.

"How did you know? And please give me some space... I... can't...breath..." He laughed rather loudly, and released her from his grasp.

She dusted off her robes and then smiled at the rough sailor, "Well as a matter of fact I did, but I think we aren't quite done yet with her."

"If you say so, but in the mean time, we should get going, if we don't get that djinni soon, Tyrell will go beserk."

"Agreed, but first we should try to figure out how to move the ferry you mentioned earlier" added Rief, both water healers were present, they finally had stopped laughing at the spark duo.

Amiti, visibly was not pleased to agree with the pirate, with his arms folded and a frown upon his face, he was tight as a clam.

"Indeed... let us not waste time with idle conversation, we still have much to do, gentlemen." a three eyed stare stabbed his temple, "... And miss Himi." The stop as is nothing had happened.

Please lead the way, scoundrel King" he added, on a mocking tone.

Eoleo did not comment the remark, and merely noded. Himi on the other hand, was staring harder then ever.

"I am better than this lame excuse of a prince!" was the pirate's thought.

He marched to the ferry, followed by Himi, Rief and Amiti.

Once closer to the ferry, they realized they would not have to try and conduct the ferry, indeed, there was already someone on board.

… However he was asleep : his snore was quite loud and a bubble of saliva was gently swaying to the rhythm of the middle-aged man's breathing.

The team tried to shout at him several times, but to no avail, Rief proposed to use Drench on him, but they did not want to wake him rudely, after all they would have to ask him a favor, so they tried to come up with a more subtle approach.

They failed miserably.

Rief groaned : " If we had Sveta or even the slap gloves, It wouldn't have been so hard!"

"Maybe we should just wait for him to wake up"

"But who knows how long it could take. Maybe using drench will be more productive then we think."

they all started arguing, each adept was trying to convince the others into doing things his way.

They were so caught in the deliberation that they did not even see a green haired girl put her hands on her hips and shake her head out of pity. Nor did smell the fumes of a overcooked redhead, sizzling in the water.

She marched to the middle aged man and without any warning slapped him.

SPACK

she hastily jumped out of the way and hid behind the nearby Barrels, in front of the dumbfounded party.

The Man jumped up on his feet, he looked at surroundings to try and figure out just what in Weyard woke him up. He was having such a good dream too! One in which he became rich and did not have to work...

The skipper gasped and screamed out " Oh right! It's time to move the boat! Quick, before the boss notices!"

And without even having to ask him anything, the man promptly places his ferryboat right where they wanted .

Karis came out of her hiding spot shortly after, she headed for the party, she was proud as a peacock, and even her body language divulged her desire to boast.

Rief groaned. "Now were're never going to hear the end of it!" The party sighed out of resignation.

The green haired menace reached the rest of the party. "As I can see, you guys are helpless without me, it's a good thing I showed up isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but we did not retrieve the djinni yet, so let us save the boasting for a more appropriate moment." Even Eoleo looked at Amiti in admiration for buying them some time before Karis starts to brag.

"... I was not about to boast!" Karis's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, she nervously fidgeted with a strand of her hair.

"But you are right, getting the djinni comes first, is anyone up for fetching it?"

No one responded, eventually Himi stepped up and said "You and Ty already weaken the rooftops, I don't want to risk my life, if Ty wants it so much, he'll just have to get it himself."

Everyone else nodded, Karis agreed with it as well, but out of womanly pride spurted out "That's not a bad idea, but for the record, he's the one who made the tiles fragile."

Rief rolled his eyes, "Yea. Sure. We believe you. After all, just by looking at you, we can see you're as light as a feather." He said while mimicking winds with his hands.

He ran away to heal the near-dead Adept before she had the chance to pummel him.

No sooner was he back on his feet, Ty ran on the rooftops with the same agility he displayed on his first attempt, he even did a cart-wheel on the last stretch, earning him an impressed djinni.

"...Well, it would seem that it was not as risky as we thought." Said the prince of Ayuthai, unaware of the Damocles sword dangling over his head. In the form of a baffled Venus Adept.

"Maybe Miss Karis is indeed to hea-" Eoleo slammed his hand on his mouth.

"Hush! Do you want HER to blow up the whole city?" hissed the visibly panicked pirate.

Kraden, feeling it was time to jump in the conversation said "Now now, children, I think we've had enough fun for the day, let's split up to deal with the resupplying in food, medicine and equipment."

Karis looked liked she was about to huff, and puff, and blow the houses away, found the inner strengh to NOT annihilate Amiti. She calmed herself down and then said:

"You are right Kraden, so this how we will split up, Eoleo and Himi will go get the equipments, Kraden, Amiti and Rief will fetch the medicine." she sighed and added : "And I have no choice but to tag along with Hard nut-brains over there to get the food."

She gave a quick look to the owner of the newest djinni. He was teaching him the victory dance he liked to do with all of his djinnis.

She face-palmed herself. This was going to be one hell of a shopping trip...

* * *

><p><strong>This was a pain to write! This is only half of the whole thing, but I had to cut it, otherwise it would be way too big.<strong>

**I promise Matt and Sveta will be back on chapter 5. Until then, please be patient. **

**Also please tell me if I did not do justice to some characters. **


End file.
